Frenchfry (062)
Frenchfry, A.K.A. Experiment 062, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make irresistably delicious meals. His one true place is making delicious low fat food. Frenchfry is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Bio Experiment 062 was the 62nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to be Jumba's personal chef. While 062 did feed Jumba delicious meals, the former secretly made them never make Jumba feel full, and cause him to bloat up. Presumably, when the food fattened Jumba up to a massive enough size, 062 tried to eat him, but Jumba was able to deactivate him in time. 062 and other deactivated first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 062's pod was found by Jumba and kept hidden away. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley found 062's pod while searching Jumba's room for a stash of junk food. When Lilo and Stitch discovered what 062 was created to do, they activated him and asked him to make them junk food. 062, named Frenchfry by Lilo, complied, but secretly designed the food to be irresistably delicious, and fatten Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley up. Gantu tried to capture Frenchfry using a "trog call" at one point. However, when Gantu mentioned that it was his birthday, Frenchfry made Gantu a cake that fattened him up and caused him to flee in shock. Frenchfry continued to make Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley more bloating food until Lilo and Stitch became so fat from it that Frenchfry tried out eat them. However, before Frenchfry could kill Lilo and Stitch to eat, Nani arrived, and battled and defeated Frenchfry. The next morning, when Lilo and Stitch discovered that Frenchfry had a liking for oatmeal, they agreed to feed him oatmeal, and in return he would make healthy meals and not try to eat people. Frenchfry was shortly after found a one true place running a stand that makes delicious low fat french fries. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Frenchfry, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Frenchfry participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by transfixing and hitting Leroys with his spatula. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Frenchfry is a small gray and white mustached experiment with four arms with three fingers on each hand, black eyes, a round nose, a little mouth, short ears, a chef's hat, and a spatula for a tail. Special Abilities Frenchfry can move at lightning speed, allowing him to whip up massive meals in seconds and create mini-tornadoes. Frenchfry is also an expert chef and can create meals that are either low in fat and yet very delicious, or irresistably delicious, but very unhealthy meals. The consumers will never feel full from eating the unhealthy food, regardless of how much, and will bloat greatly for 24 hours with each meal. Weaknesses TBA Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series